


I hate Santa but I like you

by Silver85



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Christmas, F/F, Multi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver85/pseuds/Silver85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry makes everyone in the dorm building draw for Secret Santa and I protested but somehow I’m shopping for a gift for the cute little annoying one that lives next door who I secretly have a major crush on but I won’t be a nice Santa...let’s find something naughty to give.</p><p>My Secret Santa gift to Sonder-Gems of the Tumblr world. I hope you all enjoy. Merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate Santa but I like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my christmas gift to Sonder-Gems of the Tumblr world. I was their secret santa this year and I hope they enjoy this.

“No.” 

Carmilla went to slam her door closed but Lafontaine was quick to block it with their foot. Carmilla’s head fell back, eyes rolling in annoyance at the two red heads who decided to ruin her afternoon nap. 

“Carmilla, everyone in the dorm is excited for Secret Santa and I have one name left and it’s yours. Why are you fighting the spirit of Christmas?” Perry was holding out the tiny slip of paper with tight lips and equal annoyance. 

“I’m jewish,” Carmilla cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the door just waiting for another opportunity to slam it in their faces. 

“Be as that may, please take this. You don’t even have to spend money, you could just make something. Besides, it’s not fair that everyone drew names but you, meaning someone has your name. You’ll get a present this year and the person on this piece of paper should too,” Perry pushed the piece of paper at Carmilla again. 

“Not my problem, Red. I didn’t want to partake so you should have kept my name out of it,” Carmilla shrugged with a smirk, still refusing to take the stupid piece of paper Perry kept shoving at her. 

Perry took a deep breath, cheeks turning red. Lafontaine stepped back, eyebrows raised with worry. “Listen here Karnstein, you are going to take this slip of paper. With this paper you will get this person a small little something and leave it at their door. You don’t have to enjoy it or really put any thought into it but you will do it. Or as your RA I can make your dorm life miserable. Especially since I’ve been very kind with you sneaking in at 3 AM drunk, the fact that you have a bottle of whiskey on your desk that I can see right now, and we won’t even mention that kitten incident.” 

Carmilla was left having a stand off with a very pissed looking Perry. Lafontaine was avoiding even looking in Carmilla’s direction. They glared at each other in silence for a long moment before Carmilla gave in and slowly reached to take the slip of paper from Perry’s still outstretched hand. She took a mental note that Perry played dirty when pushed and it earned a bit of Carmilla’s respect, not that she’d ever say that. 

“Merry Christmas Carmilla and happy Santaing,” Perry then closed the door with a smile like nothing just happened. 

“I hate Christmas and all these fucking people,” She groaned, head tossed back and then turned on her heel to plop down into her computer desk chair. She only had a week before all these people went home for the holiday. Most everyone was winding down from finals or about to take them. She’d finished hers yesterday and planned on napping for most of today but Red 1 and 2 had ruined that plan. 

She opened the slip of paper, that conveniently had instructions typed out; ‘No gifts more than twenty dollars and have them on the person’s doorstep by noon on Friday the last week of finals.’ So she had a few days to get this person’s present. When she read the name she became conflicted. On one hand she really didn’t want to take this seriously, but on the other hand she had a crush on her neighbor Laura Hollis whose name was typed on this piece of paper. 

“Well fuck me.” 

*********************

Carmilla hated herself sometimes. She’d despised the Secret Santa activity she’d been forced into so she’d gone for a gag gift and even paid extra on shipping so it’d arrive in time. She hated wrapping things so she’d paid for that too. But then this was for Laura, the annoying journalist major that lived next door who didn’t understand sleep hours, and talked really loudly when doing those videos that a good chunk of the campus watched. Carmilla was actually surprised the newspaper kids hadn’t asked Laura to join their group since her videos on campus happenings was more popular than theirs. Maybe there was a rivalry thing going on there that she was missing. Either way, Laura annoyed her through their shared wall most nights. 

But Laura wasn’t a horrible person, just passionate about what she was doing. Carmilla could respect that. She’d never tell a soul but she’d watched all of Laura’s videos, chuckling at the times she’d been noisy and obscene in her own room that had been caught during Laura’s recording. If the videos were anything to go by then Laura couldn’t stand her either. As far as Carmilla knew, they’d only passed each other in moments and glances so Laura barely would know what she looked like and not once had they spoken. But with Laura’s spark for telling the truth, no matter the interference from some administrators, and the passion that Laura conveyed, it was hard not to like her. Not to mention all the geeky things in the background of Laura’s room. 

Just during last week’s video, Carmilla noticed that one of Laura’s favorite mugs, that was normally present on Laura’s desk, was in pieces on Laura’s nightstand. Carmilla had taken the time to read through the comments hoping someone had asked what happened to it but no one had. It’s like they didn’t notice Laura was suddenly drinking her hot chocolate from a plain white mug. Laura didn’t mention it either but each time she went to sip her cocoa, a small frown pulled at the corner of her lips. It took Carmilla five hours on the internet trying to find a replacement that would be shipped in time. 

Now it was the final Friday of the semester and it was ten minutes to Noon. Laura had gone out early this morning which had woken Carmilla up. It sounded like Laura had tripped into some furniture and through the thin walls she’d heard quite the spew of cuss words that made Carmilla a bit proud. Laura hadn’t returned yet and Carmilla hadn’t found the courage to take both presents outside to leave at her door. She’d taken the extra time to write a note to Laura with neater handwriting than her normal scrawl, but she couldn’t stall anymore. It was time to drop these off and then try to calm down enough to maybe get some sleep before her brother showed up to try and convince her to come home for the holidays this year. 

She opened her dorm door and looked both ways down the hall. No one was in sight so she stepped out and dropped both presents down, making sure the one labeled “From your Secret Santa...open first”, was on top. Then she slipped back into her room, turned on some music and laid face first into her bed. 

****************

“Okay Frosh, how’d the finals go?” Lafontaine greeted Laura as she walked into the dorm building. Laura smiled at Laf and shrugged. She’d been so relieved to finally be done she almost didn’t care what her grades were. She did know that her journalism class was probably her best grade of the semester seeing as her professor mentioned she did a better job than the Newspaper students. Of course, one of those students was in that class and overheard so Laura imagined something was going to come from that. She just hopped it wasn’t jello filled balloons like the Alchemy club used against the Zeta’s earlier in the year. Kirsh’s skin was stained a rainbow of colors for over a week. 

“I think I can safely say I passed everything. I’m just glad to be done. Ready to have some cocoa and that Dr. Who marathon you and Perry promised me,” Laura gave Laf a hug, coming around the RA desk to take a seat. It was still a few minutes before Laf’s shift was done and they could go get Perry and hide away for the rest of the day. 

Laf was swinging back and forth in their chair when Perry came around the corner along with Betty, who was Laf’s relief. “There you two are!” Perry smiled as Betty stepped away and disappeared into a back room. 

“Where else would we be Perr?” Laf rolled their eyes as they logged out of the computer and packed their books into their bag. “How’d the Secret Santa go?” 

“Everyone got their presents. Some students aren’t back yet so their gifts are still in front of their doors. Including yours, Laura,” Perry smiled at Laura before sharing a look Laura didn’t recognize with Lafontaine. 

“I got a present?” Laura bounced a bit before jumping up from her seat to hop around the desk. She loved Christmas and couldn’t wait to go home with her Dad and share the holidays with her family. She loved the cookies, caroling, ugly sweaters, and ice skating. She looked forward to it every year. 

“You’ve got three last I checked,” Perry smiled. They waited as Laf updated Betty on the day before Betty waved them all off and told them to leave her alone. It did kinda suck that Betty had the last shift for the RA’s before the dorm cleared out. Perry would handle everything after Betty was officially released from RA duties for the semester. 

Laura practically bounced all the way to the third floor and Laf and Perry dragged a bit behind while Laura rushed forward to collect her presents. Laf took two from her hands so she could open the dorm door and they all piled in. Betty was Laura’s roommate and since she was going to be gone for the rest of the afternoon Laf and Perry sat on her bed. 

Laura tossed her backpack down and piled her presents on her bed. One wasn’t labeled, one from Danny, and the last one from her Secret Santa with a note to open it first. Perhaps the unmarked one was also from her Secret Santa. Laura kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed, grabbing the box from Danny first. 

“Who's that one from?” Laf asked, digging through their backpack before producing a small wrapped gift and tossing it to the pile in front of Laura. 

“Danny,” Laura ripped at the paper and got to the cardboard box underneath. She had to use one of her door keys to cut open the tape holding the box closed. Inside was a tape recorder and a note. ‘Hey Hollis, I know next semester you plan on doing more with your videos so I thought I’d get you something every great reporter needs. Merry Christmas, Danny.’ 

“Wow, that’s pretty nice,” Perry mentioned before going back to inspect the room. 

“It’s very thoughtful, Danny’s a good friend,” Laura set the tape recorder on the top of her headboard and grabbed Laf’s gift. 

“Mine kinda goes with hers. We planned together,” Laf nodded to the gift Laura was currently ripping open. Inside was a nicely bound leather notebook and Laura ran her fingers over the cover in awe. “Every good reporter also needs a good notebook. We hope you like it,” Laf smiled and Laura jumped up to pull them into a tight hug. 

“It’s great Laf, thanks,” Laura pulled back and bounced back to her bed to lift the box from her Secret Santa. 

Perry and Laf watched with interest as Laura tore the paper off and opened the box. Laura’s cheeks immediately went red with what was found inside. Laura refused to pull it out and Laf leaned forward, “What is it Frosh?” 

Laura smiled and chuckled before shoving the lid back over the box, “It’s nothing special. Let’s open the other one.” 

“We know who your Secret Santa is, if she sent you something horrible I’ll kick her ass myself,” Laf grabbed the box and pulled the lid off before sputtering and closing it back up and dropping it back on Laura’s bed, “Okay, so horrible, but not bad.” 

“I’m just going to open this one and ignore that one,” Laura’s cheeks were still very red.

“Suit yourself Frosh, that is a nice one though,” Laf sat back on Betty’s bed and at Perry’s look just shook their head that Perry didn’t want to know. 

Laura opened the other box and found a note written in an elegant script: ‘Sorry about the dick-in-a-box Santa gift but I really didn’t want to partake and ‘thing one’ and ‘thing two’ made me. To make up for it, here’s your real gift. Merry Christmas and all that. (Also, maybe tell Perry to keep me out of the festivities next year or I’ll send her a dick-in-a-box too.) C.K.’

“Whose C.K.?” Laura asked after laughing over the note. 

“She didn’t sign her name?” Laf asked before taking the note, “Wow, nice handwriting.” 

“What’s in the other box?” Perry asked, noticing how Laura froze once the lid was peeled back. Laura reached in a pulled out the square blue mug with tears in her eyes. 

“Holy shit! How did Carmilla know?” Laf leaned forward as well as Perry. 

“Carmilla?” Laura’s brow pulled in confusion.

“Yeah, she got your name this year but how’d she know you broke your Tardis mug?” Perry asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t told anyone, not even my dad. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to hide how upset I was and that would have only worried him,” Laura ran her thumb over the edge of the blue mug in quiet awe. It was exactly like her last one that had been knocked over by one of Betty’s friends. She’d kept the pieces on her nightstand hoping she could glue it back together but she hadn’t found all the pieces yet and didn’t have the heart to just toss the remains. 

“Looks like Karnstein isn’t so bah-hum-bug after all,” Laf joked. 

**************

An insistent knocking on her door finally woke her up. Carmilla groaned, pulling herself out of bed and yanked open the door, “What?” 

A small bundle of energy rushed her and pulled her into a tight hug, “Thank you!” It only took a second to realize it was her neighbor Laura who just attacked her with a hug. She stood awkwardly for a moment before realizing this was probably the only hug she’d get so she wrapped her arms around Laura’s shoulders and hugged her back, “Uh, your welcome?”

“How’d you know?” Laura’s voice was muffled by Carmilla’s shoulder. 

She shrugged, “I pegged you for a purple girl with the extra vibrate options. Guess I was right.” 

Laura pulled back and slapped her lightly on the arm, “Not that, the mug.” 

“Oh,” Carmilla’s cheeks got red and for a moment she regretted actually being nice because she felt embarrassed to admit this, “I noticed in one of your videos it was in pieces on your nightstand. I knew that was probably upsetting since in all your other videos you always drank out of it.” 

Laura rushed her into another hug that lasted longer than the last, “I wouldn’t of pegged you as a Dr. Who fan.” 

“I actually still have no idea what the hell that is. You can imagine how hard that was to figure out and find another one,” Carmilla shrugged and hugged her back. Laura eventually pulled back and stepped back towards the door way. 

“I never would have thought you’d be watching my videos,” Laura was watching Carmilla closely, trying to figure her out and it sent a small shiver down Carmilla’s back. 

“Well, don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold,” She grumbled and ran a hand through her tangled curls. 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Laura smiled and turned to leave but stopped herself just outside the door, “Um, when I get back from my Dad’s would you maybe like to get coffee with me sometime?” 

Carmilla’s stood stunned for a moment, before nodding with a small smile, “I think I would like that very much.”


End file.
